


Love Like You

by Stormcurls



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jack's mom was a millennial, Kissing, M/M, Piano, Reaper76 - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song: Love Like You, Talon is defeated, just fluffy fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcurls/pseuds/Stormcurls
Summary: Jack and Gabriel enjoy a night of relax after taking down Talon, and they sing a little song for their love.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to this while reading! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab2JrfN1aZM&ab_channel=ZoraMoyashi  
> Also, this is a translation from Italian, so it may not be perfect... I apologize for any mistake.

The blond's fingers began to press slowly on the white keys of the piano, a melody he remembered from very distant days of his childhood. His mother always sang that song to him, telling him that one day he would find the right person to sing it with, to share his love with. A smile curled his lips at those nostalgic thoughts. He was never the type to bask in the past, but… he believed he had found the right person. And he sat right there, on the piano. His face usually frowned in an expression of persistent annoyance, this time he was relaxed and the shadow of a smile slowly made its way onto those plump lips that Jack would have loved to shower with kisses.  
Gabriel was everything to him. And Jack was everything to Gabriel. One could not have lived without the other. Everyday they were dedicated into making each other happy, despite all the adversities that fate placed against them. Together, they were able to break down every obstacle and love each other more and more with each passing day.  
  
« _If I could begin to be_  
 _Half of what you think of me_  
 _I could do about anything_  
 _I could even learn how to love…_ »  
  
The blond surprised Gabriel when he started to sing. He had learned that song just for him, and now was he taking the initiative without warning him?  
Typical of Jack Morrison.  
But he remained silent, listening to his voice. He had hear him sing a few times, but he was not focused as he was at the moment. His voice was… angelic, even those small imperfections, the flaws of an ordinary man. But that was how Gabriel loved him, and to his ears that voice sounded better than all the angelic choirs of heaven.  
  
« _When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you_…»  
  
And Gabriel joined him, an imperfect duet that filled the room and their ears, now nothing else existed outside them, that piano and their voices that together harmonized a duet all to themselves, far from the eye and from the ears of others, far from judgment, far from the world. Now that room was their world, where they could cry out their love without repercussions.  
  
« _Love like you_ …»  
  
Gabriel's voice broke into "love", and Jack got a silent giggle. The hispanic stretched a hand to his soulmate's pale face, to gently stroke on his soft cheekbones. Jack closed his eyes at that gentle touch, but opened them again shortly after. His favorite part of the song came.  
  
« _I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you  
Look at you go  
I just adore you_,»  
  
But just before continuing, Jack fell silent. Gabriel went on alone.  
  
« _I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I’m so special_…»  
  
Gabriel's voice was not wrong this time. It hit the note perfectly and the smile on Jack's face widened even more. They looked at each other, and a small laugh from both of them.

« _If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love…  
  
When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you_…»  
  
One last gaze into each other's eyes. Gabriel's hand resting on Jack's as he slowly pressed the last notes.  
  
« _Love like you_ …»  
  
Jack fell silent again.  
  
« _Love me like you_ …»  
  
Gabriel concluded. The last note rang in the room. A sigh from both of them. And then the hispanic bent over the pale lips of the other, of that simple country boy who had made him fall madly in love, that man for whom he would have done any madness, those blue eyes like the sea in which he would have drowned all his life, and kissed him. A kiss more eloquent than a thousand words and more romantic than a thousand songs.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm so happy you read this mess of a fic! It's my first attempt at a fic, so it's really bad... but i hope you enjoyed. Let me know in the comments maybe?


End file.
